Rules and Modeling
Hi Everyone! :D im new to the wiki, but not the system, so i have travelled from the RWBY Fanon Wiki to bring order to chaos(insert symmetra face here). I have found a simple system/layout that most RWBY fanon users have, and also works with this wiki as well. NOT SAYING you should follow it, but its a good idea of a template for use and creation of an OC. For more detail, visit the RWBY fanon wiki, linked above, to check out one of their OCs and get an idea of what you want. FIRST off, start off with a quote from your character, be it a line from in game or a motto, but something thay have said or something of the sort. NEXT: make a infobox for your character. Keep in mind the balancing act of health and damage, so your offensive character isn't a 3000HP one shotter. below is a idea for this: Summary: A quick summary of your characters traits. Appearance: What do they look like? explain to the best of your ability. Personality: What do they enjoy doing? What do they despise? What makes them TICK? Backstory: What was their life like up to this point? Describe their childhood and teen years, and any important events. This is where this deviates from the RWBY Fanon standards, and goes into abilities and weapons. Abilities: What are their powers and weapons? Explain their armor and weapon, and then abilities. Use this area to describe how they work, and below list them using the "Ability" Template. Weapon: Name of weapon Rounds: How many shots do they have before reloading? Ammo capacity: how many magazines? This is somewhat redundant as all Overwatch characters have infinite ammo. Reload time: How fast can they reload? Damage: How much damage per shot? A rule of thumb is quantity over quality: The more ammunition the weapon has, the less damage each shot does, and the faster it fires. The fewer rounds it has, the more damaging the projectile is, and the slower it fires. AoE?: Does the weapon have a Area of Effect(AoE), otherwise known as "Splash damage" effect? Abilities: Each character has an average of 5 abilities: Primary(usually the main weapon), Secondary, Miscellaneous, Ultimate, and Passive. Ability Primary: Name of ability Desc: Describe the ability and how it works Time: How long does it last? Cooldown: How long until the ability can be used again? - Ability 2: Name of ability Desc: Describe the ability and how it works Time: How long does it last? Cooldown: How long until the ability can be used again? - Ability 3: Name of ability Desc: Describe the ability and how it works Time: How long does it last? Cooldown: How long until the ability can be used again? - Ultimate: Name of ability Desc: Describe the ability and how it works Time: How long does it last? - Passive Ability: Name of ability Desc: Describe the ability and how it works Lines and quotes: Things your character says in game when certain characters are also in game, or in specific locations. Trivia: A final section describing how you were inspired to make this, Fun facts, and general random information about said character. Thank you for listening to my rant, and hope you have a GREAT DAY! :D Category:Templates Category:Browse Category:Creation help Category:Help